Light By Flame
by EternalRose
Summary: The loss of a heart changes some things... but not all. Saix and Axel's frienship before the organisation.


For as long as he could remember, back before Nobody days, they had always been friends. They might not have been the best of friends, but still, the looked out for each other as best they could. You could never really describe their relationship as companionship; it wasn't based upon common interests, instead rivalry. The reason their bond was so close, was the same as why they distanced themselves from one another.

The first time they met was on warm sunny day. The glowing orange ball was at his peak and the briny air was unusually hot and musty. All the children were playing - except from Lea, who sat watching the others from his window, head resting in his hands. He listened to their laughter, echoing dully in his empty room, taunting him. It wasn't easy being the new kid in the neighbourhood.

He imagined himself playing with the other kids, playing with the struggle bats - having fun.

THWACK.

_Ouch._

Searing pain shot in waves from the middle of his forehead; he winced, clutching the throbbing spot and swearing every single curse word he knew inwardly. What the _hell_ was that?

A dull thud sounded, followed by rolling which stopped as something solid nudged his foot. He looked down at the object; his vision was still a little hazy from the impact, but he could clearly distinguish a round blue ball resting by his ankle.

"Hello?" a voice called from down below. "Mister?"

He looked out of the window, a small boy with bright golden eyes was looking up at him. He looked a about the same age as him, seven, maybe eight. His hair was long and silver, flat down his back; he sniggered, flat hair sucked.

"Um… can I have my ball back?" he asked, looking suddenly nervous.

Lea grinned and picked up the ball. "This your ball?"

He nodded. "Yes, could you throw it down please?"

"Okay, catch!" He felt his head throb and added, "watch where you throw it next time."

Lea dangled his arm over the window pain and let it drop. His vivid green eyes followed it all the way down to the floor, up and down as it bounced. The boy quickly snatched it up and turned to head back towards his friends, offering a polite 'thanks'. He turned dejectedly away from the scene; his only connection to the outside world had been literally tossed out of the window.

Then something hard collided with his head. He immediately knew it was the ball, snatching it up and turning angrily around again.

"Hey!" he yelled, frowning. "I told you to watch it!"

The boy looked away sheepishly. "Sorry… my aims really bad."

Lea shrugged. "It's okay… it didn't hurt," he lied. It really, really did hurt.

"I'm Isa. What's your name?"

"Lea. Got it memorised?" He made a circular motion with his hand and pressed it to his forehead.

Isa nodded, sending him a strange look. "I've never seen you around Radiant Garden before.. You just moved here?"

"Yeah… I moved a couple of days ago with my mum."

"I see…" He paused and looked at his feet. "Hey, umm. Do you maybe want to come play with me?"

Overjoyed, Lea nodded and climbed onto the ledge of the window. Isa yelled at him that it was dangerous, but Lea merely grinned wickedly and jumped down, landing perfectly poised, knees bent on the ground. Isa's worry suddenly turned into amazement and before long they were fast friends. Lea quickly learned how different they were; he was always a tyrant, constantly getting into trouble with the elders. Isa on the other hand, was an exceptional child - whose extreme knowledge for his age often stunned others to silence - except for Lea, who was used to his sudden outbursts of wisdom.

As their friendship grew, years passed and they became somewhat like rivalling brothers. They competed for the best grades, the fastest track record - how many sea salt ice-creams they could eat until they doubled over in pain from stomach ache. Lea often won these challenges; Isa couldn't keep up. It didn't matter to Lea that Isa could be weak at times, because Lea was the toughest kid in the neighbourhood - he looked out for him, and everyone else. Children worried about what would happen to them if they ever got on the wrong side of him, and due to his short-fuse, this was relatively an easy task. But with Isa around keeping him in check, it was a rare occurrence and Lea became known for his amazing Frisbee throwing skills rather than his temperament.

"Man, I'm beat," Lea groaned, collapsing in a heap on the tarred floor. He wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead with his wrist.

"It seems you're getting lazier everyday," Isa mused, sitting neatly beside him. "It must be all that time revising for the upcoming exams exhausting you. Picking up a pen must drain quite a lot of your energy."

Lea caught the sarcastic tone and snorted. "Unlike some, my academic ability comes naturally. I'm a natural genius. Got it all memorized up here." He tapped his finger to his head.

"Like you had your girlfriends birthday memorised?"

Lea winced.

"You're too careless. If you were more perceptive you'd understand the reason she dumped you was because you're an idiot, not because she has someone else." Isa tossed a Frisbee at him. "Beating this back and forth won't help the situation. You need to be prepared to accept the consequences if you choose to continue behaving like an inconsiderate arse."

"Wanna beat a guy while he's down?" Lea hit him with the Frisbee. "I might be an arse, but I'm not an idiot. I know whose in the wrong here and that's definitely _not_ me. We were together for two months - who remembers things like that after two months?"

"She wrote it on your calendar," Isa pointed out.

"Beside the point."

"And you say you're not an imbecile," Isa muttered.

Lea smirked. "At least this imbecile can kick your arse at Frisbee throwing."

"You can barely catch your breath," Isa sneered. "How are you meant to catch a Frisbee?"

That made Lea spring to his feet, Frisbee in hand. "I'll show you. I'm the best at Frisbee throwing, got it-"

"Yes, I have it memorized," Isa cut in sharply. "Just like all the other times I sent you crying home to your mother, I have it memorized." He tapped his head. "Right here."

"Someone's ate all their energy fruits today," Lea remarked, helping Isa to his feet. "But you'll always be number two to me."

"Lea-"

---

"Axel."

That venomous, bitter voice could belong to no other than his superior. He stood, clad in along black coat, silvery-blue hair spilling over his shoulders. Axel sneered inwardly, he had always hated flat hair.

"I have done what you asked, Saix," he replied, monotone.

His superior turned slowly, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Axel knew not to expect any praise for his sacrifices, the organisation was too selfish and narrow to express such emotions. Those at the top end, in the least. Instead Saix frowned, golden eyes hard and narrowed at his target.

"Things are progressing the way they should be if that's the case. But it seems you're lagging behind the rest of us."

Axel looked away quickly, those eyes were seeping into his soul, analysing. "Is it definite?"

"It's your choice to make. You can chose to save who you wish, at your expense," Saix sneered, stepping forwards. "It all depends on you. A real friendship, or one you believe is real. Which would you rather suffer the loss of?"

He felt the place his heart should be throb painfully, the memory of loss echoing in his mind.

It was a painful experience.

He would know.

"If we continue, we can keep things on the right path. We have too much at risk to squander over futile… _things. _You should set your priorities straight and rediscover where your loyalties lie."

"I have chosen my path," Axel said definitely. He could feel his body quivering in anger.

"A path of unrealistic desires, no doubt."

The words stung like a cold shower, bitter and harsh. They cut into him life a knife through butter… trying to save someone you cared for wasn't unrealistic, it was hard, but not unrealistic. Saix was trying to erode his resolve with acidic attacks. And it was beginning to take effect - however, not in the way he had wanted.

"You always did corrupt everything," Saix mused, a hint of a smile on his mouth. "It's only natural you attach yourself to something corruptible."

Axel's eyes swept in his direction. "Nothing is more corrupt than you, Isa."

_I'm not going easy on you._

"Then at least, that is one thing where I am not second to you…" He paused, then smiled. "Lea."

_You can't win! I will always beat you._

"Not if I can help it," Axel promised.

_You should quit whilst you're ahead, Lea._

Saix made a 'humph' sound.

_I've always been ahead! Got it memorised?_

Axel pointed to his head and made a circular motion.

Saix almost laughed - almost.


End file.
